Tiny waist and gloved hands
by Chiiruka
Summary: Just a small fluffy one-shot about the relationship I imagine between Zelda and Midna. Now with 2 chapters! Zelda x Midna, Femslash.
1. Confession

« …Midna »

The blue-skinned princess slowed down her pace and softly turned around.

"What is it, dear?" she asked, with an innocent voice.

"Would you… want to come with me for a stroll?" whispered Zelda.

Midna just smiled and nodded. She followed Zelda in the royal garden. Zelda walked before her, silent. Midna couldn't help but admired once again the grace that was following the woman in her every step. She noticed how she desired to touch the girl's hair. She would if she could. Just putting her hands on her tiny waist and breath the beautiful fragrance of her neck, resting her head on Zelda's shoulder. In fact, she longed for any physical contact with her. She wanted to feel the softness of her skin under her hand. To know it wasn't likely to happen was a slowly consuming feeling. Her body was burning, more and more as the days passed by. She had to resist the urge to stare at her and try to reach for her hand. She wondered if Zelda could see the soft pain she got in her eyes every time she looked at her. And what would the princess think of such feelings…

"Isn't it beautiful?" Zelda suddenly interrupted Midna's thoughts. The queen then faced her, and smiled gently at the red-headed woman. Midna could only offer her a sad smile in return.

"Is something on your mind?" asked a seemingly worried Zelda, before the silence of the other princess.

"Nothing too important, Princess" lied Midna, trying to be convincing.

"Hmm" Zelda seemed hesitant. "I-I feel like you're different these days." She paused. "You look sorrowful whenever you're with me". Her voice broke at the end of the sentence. She looked down, avoiding Midna's panicked look.

"I'm sorry Zelda, I didn't want you to notice th-"

"Did I do something to you? Did I hurt you, by saying something foolish? Do you just want to not be around me…anymore?"

Midna stayed speechless. She was genuinely shocked Zelda could even think something like that.

"No, no, you never said something foolish to me, Princess. You've always been so kind, I'm sorry I made you uncomfortable because of my behavior…"

"You've been distant lately Midna", Zelda continued, feeling confident again. "When we talk you always seem to have something on your mind… or someone"

Midna's lips slowly parted. She felt blood coming to her cheeks. Zelda knew it.

"I- so you know…" she managed to say, shaking dangerously.

Zelda furrowed her eyebrow, getting a bit confused.

"You don't have to feel so bad about it you know" Her next words were then hard to hear since she murmured: "After all, how could you not fall for him?"

Midna instantly looked up. She searched for Zelda's eyes, but those were fixed on the ground. Without thinking, she leaned forward and took the woman's face in her two hands. She plunged her eyes into wide and worried ones.

"Zelda, I do not love Link." Zelda could hardly stand the intense gaze her companion was giving her. She closed her eyelids.

"Then, who?"

Midna loosened her grip on her face. She moved her look to Zelda's cheeks, to her nose, to her lips, noticing how perfect her features were once again. Unable to restrain her this time, she brushed her lips on Zelda's. The queen let out a soft sound of surprise, which caused Midna to quickly step back. However, the surprise on Zelda's face quickly transformed into an unusual broad smile and a pure, honest laugh.

"Sorry, you just surprised me" she managed to say after she calmed down.

Before Midna could even react, she cupped her face in her gloved hands and crashed their lips together. Although Midna couldn't believe what was happening, afraid it could be a dream, she reached for Zelda's hands, then for her hair then for her waist. These touches made the Queen blush a little more, but none of them broke the kiss they've been waited for so long.


	2. Doubts

Zelda was slowly walking along the garden pathway, among thousands of different flowers. The sun was setting down. Ironically, she wasn't even with the Twilight Princess. It happened very rarely these days since they both enjoyed being with the other so much. But right now, Zelda was feeling confused. She wanted to be alone, to think by herself. She couldn't have been merrier the day Midna kissed her, but since then she'd got an underlying feeling. She didn't really understand why, but she was feeling uneasy. But as minutes passed by, she began to get a grasp of it. She remembered the other day, when Link came. She could observe how he and Midna interacted. How they seemed to get along so well, how Midna appeared to be so happy with him. The worst part was that Zelda knew she was acting ridiculous. It was only normal Midna and Link would befriend, because even though she didn't show it to everyone, Midna was a very kind and caring person. And after all the time they spent together, she could understand very well that things evolved this way. However, it didn't make the feeling go away. Zelda was still wondering if Midna really meant it when she kissed her. Not that she didn't trust her, but deep down she was so insecure because of her love for her, the thought kept on creeping in her mind. She had no idea how she would manage to bear it if Midna actually lied. She felt her chest tightened as she watched the sun disappear behind distant mountains. She tried to calm down, breathing the pure air of the night. She closed her eyes and listened to the sounds of the blooming nature surrounding her. She had just heard a soft crackled when two arms embraced her.

"What are you doing here all alone while I'm searching for you everywhere?" Midna murmured in her blushing ear.

"Just enjoying the night", Zelda replied, a fake smile on her lips.

Midna hugged her even more tightly.

"But I was waiting for you", she grumbled.

Zelda couldn't help but let out an amused giggle at the sound of her lover's voice. However, she quickly furrowed her eyebrows. She had to tell her what was really on her mind:

"You seemed really joyful to meet with Link again, didn't you?"

"Yes I was."

Zelda twisted her mouth at the sudden answer. Feeling Zelda was acting strange, Midna broke their embrace. She watched Zelda's worried face, as if she wanted to read her mind.

"Ah, I think I understand." She paused, searching for her words. "Didn't I already tell you I didn't love him?" she smiled.

Zelda blushed at seeing her lover's head so close of her own. She also began to feel ashamed of her thoughts. Nonetheless, she had to make it clear.

"Midna, I-... I don't know…if it's not him… then it could be someone else. How can I know if you really feel the same about me? Am I interesting enough for you to stay with me...?"

Midna was speechless. Then she closed her eyes, and Zelda feared she might be upset.

However, she spoke calmly, the look in her eyes being the most sincere Zelda had ever seen.

"You'll have to trust me on my words, Princess. I kissed you because I've longed for your lips for months, because you've been in my thoughts since I've met you, because I love you..."

Before the Queen could think about everything that was said, Midna imprisoned her lips with hers. She kissed her passionately, making Zelda only able to focus on the kiss. She was blushing madly. When Midna broke the kiss, Zelda could see her face was flushed too.

"Do you believe me now?" she asked gently.

Zelda nodded shyly.

"It might take time for you to get acquainted with your feelings, but please remember I'll be here for you to rely on if there's anything you need."

Zelda smiled, genuinely this time.

"Please forgive my foolishness, dear Midna. I love you too..."


End file.
